


Little Busters! ~Rewind~

by Akito Onii-sama (haru2)



Category: Little Busters!
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-17
Updated: 2014-12-17
Packaged: 2018-03-01 21:55:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2789108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haru2/pseuds/Akito%20Onii-sama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short side story about Kyousuke's past before he formed the Little Busters; a tale about the relationship between his little sister and himself, how he grew into the reliable leader, and finally how they met everyone else.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Busters! ~Rewind~

At the edge of the snowy cliff, stood a young boy. It was a lonely hill in the middle of the town that is surrounded by mountain, so hills like this one were quite a common landscape. Around this year, the stream, creeks, and forest animals and trees still existed, much more than nowadays' condition where the human needs strive for more resources and lands, eating up every elements of the nature without considering what drawback could happen in the future.

However, in 6 or even 8 years later, the hill stood still, unlike the some of the trees in the forests that were reduced down, or another hill that were erased from the map to create a straight line of road and railways. Of course, the atmosphere that time is much fresher and livelier than today. This hill was, and is, his favorite place in town, because from the very hill the auburn-haired boy could see the whole town he had lived in for almost 11 years. But that does not constitute the main reason why he loved the place. That was not the reason why he would come here in the last week of December, when the area was much colder than ever either.

No, he is not a stray. He is a well-behaved boy and his name is Natsume. The Natsumes had lived in this town for time out of mind – centuries, probably – and the town folks respect them highly. By the way, as for the term respected, it rhymes perfectly with the boy's first name, Kyousuke, which means respect. The Natsumes originally came from the land of Kyoto, which is located miles away, but as the years go by, they finally arrived in this town and had lived here ever since.

So, why would our respected young Natsume come up all the way to the tip of the hill in a freezing snowy December evening? Before answering that, we can't overlook the fact why he was alone at such place with gloomy mood lurking in his heart. This would bring us to the morning of the previous day when the school had ended for that day. It was a usual after school scene where the students - elementary students – scattered around the school. What made it different were the conversations between them. Right, Christmas was only 2 days away, so everyone is talking about how they would celebrate the day. It was a happy day for them after all. It's only normal to look forward to the annual special day.

On the other hand, things were different for Kyousuke who had to pick his one-year younger sister, Rin, in her class. It was no less mentioned before; he had to pick her up. It was his daily task given by his parents. The older Natsumes were very strict to him when it now comes to the matter of his sister. Only God can predict what waits for him had he failed to heed his parents' objectives. He didn't want to get any of those in that day, hence the prompt picking up.

When he got to the door of her class, he just waited there until the girl notice her, which only took a few seconds. The moment their eyes met, Rin quickly stood up, put on her winter coat and marched to her older brother. Then, it was all done with no words in their greetings or even on their way home. It was not true that they don't want to, but because they don't feel like they need to. Their cold relationship had been going on since Rin entered the second grade. To him, Rin was just there because she existed. He could not even care less as to what happen to her and neither the silent Rin. In addition to his spiteful animosity towards his own little sister, was his parents' unfair favoritism towards him. For example, when both got a perfect mark on their exams, all the compliments and praises all went to the little one. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't change this unbalanced treatment. It's not like he hates her though, he just couldn't stand how she got all those unwanted delights much more overwhelmingly than his.

It's not like Rin herself was very excited about them though. Rin, being as silent as Kyousuke, talked less than normal girls around her age; she feared other beings, especially adults. She did not pay much attention to her surroundings and prefer to sit down at the corner of the classroom, keeping herself away from the crowds. You could say that this is also the same reason to why they seem in a distance from one another despite being a sibling. Rin was… ah, that's right. Rin's older brother was also a loner. He didn't even seem as his current self. If you compare the two figures of the same person, you'd think them as two distinct person. Kyousuke was considered a child prodigy in his school. He was respected by every student – or maybe, way too respected that the admiration itself evolved into fear. That means, although their relationship was ice rigid, sadly the Natsume sibling only have each other by their sides.

The seconds they went through without talking – and just walking – turned into minutes, and they finally reached their house. The Natsume residence shared a similar look as the other houses at the peaceful neighborhood, but has a classier look on it. Instead of Japanese, they adapt the Western's exterior shape, even though the interior still maintained the comfortable Japanese style.

Kyousuke turned the doorknob open and entered. There was no need to knock or greet because there was nobody at home at this hour. He had used to this kind of routine. The only time for the kids to meet their parents was during breakfast and rarely, during dinner or supper, even on the weekends they still don't communicate much as they prefer to rest. So it's only normal for him to head to his room upstairs everyday when he got home from school, right after he walked through the entrance and corridor.

*blam*

He shut the door; quick as lightning he grabbed a book from his bookshelf; a swish sound of the bed followed after. This was no ordinary book. It was his favorite book. The contents were drawn into interesting storyboard, which flows nicely per-scene from pages to pages; it's a book called manga or a comic book. Most manga serve for entertainment purpose and our little Kyousuke grew very fond of them. It was his beloved grandfather who introduced them to him on the summer a few years back and since then, manga has been his only source of happiness, as well as inspirations. He'd sink himself in the imaginary world, to such extent that he'd ignore his surroundings and would be extremely mad if something draws to disturb his concentration.

The sun had already set, but he didn't care. Until the clock strikes 7 – which are dinnertime for the Natsumes, he wouldn't come downstairs. By dinner, it would only be her sister Rin and himself. However, it was just happened that by some curious chance, their parents came home earlier than usual on that day. It only happened occasionally, so he should be grateful when the time comes; that if he's a normal kid. Well to be frank, there's a glimpse of those feeling inside of his cold, young heart.

"Kyousuke. Rin," said the mother. "We have good news for you."

They didn't usually engage a conversation after feasting the dinner, let alone something about good news.

"We are going to take you two to the zoo tomorrow."

"…Zoo!" Unexpectedly, Rin broke out from the ice. More than anything, she loves animals; that's probably the reason why she was so excited that she almost jumped from her chair.

"Hm? You don't seem to be interested, Kyousuke." This time, it's the father who spoke. "Don't you like the idea of going to the zoo? Is there any other place you want to visit?"

Kyousuke could hear a sigh from the sulking Rin, who's sitting next to him. He took a glance at her and realised that it would disappoint her if they were to change the destination of this rare opportunity to come together as a family.

 _Well, no matter what I said, it won't change their mind_ , he whispered in his mind. "No. Zoo is fine."

"Then zoo it is," he reacted.

"Also," the woman added. "Later on that night, we will go to the festival at the square."

"...!" This time, they successfully piqued Kyousuke's interest. "You mean, the Christmas Eve festival?"

"Yes!"

This was one of very few times you'd get to see him smile like a kid of his age would do and it appeared somewhat refreshing to the couple. Finally, they would enjoy a day together with their kids. It was only because by some odd chance they got a Christmas holiday that year. Therefore, they were able to plan a recreation with their children for the first time since forever.

"I can't wait for tomorrow. Mom, Dad," said the grinning eldest child.

* * *

「つづく」

**Author's Note:**

> This fic will tell you a bit about Kyousuke's life before he formed the Little Busters. Of course since it is a fan-fiction, by all means, it will not be really connected to the canon's plot. Well, so far, I couldn't find bits, glimpses, or even a fanart of his life back then before LB so it might be OOC. I had to expand it with my own brain by considering every possibility that could make this story interesting.
> 
> I hope you enjoy the series.
> 
> Ah right. This was taken from my account in fanfiction.net.  
> There's also other LB fics there.. Be sure to pay a visit!


End file.
